Sisters Come in Handy
by Mitzipitzi
Summary: Percy has a big problem. When someone new comes to camp will his problem be solved? Percabeth for sure! Rewritten! I deleted it and I'm doing it a little differently! Rated T just in case! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: 'Vas happening everybody? Yes, I do say "'Vas Happening?". By the way, thank you sooooooo much to those who reviewed both of my stories! Love you guuuuuys! Anyway, here is part 1 of chapter 2! I've been busy with school so sorry if it's short! I'm trying to fix that. Okay, so enjoy and R&R! **

_Abby's POV_

I always knew that somehow I wasn't normal. Now before you stand up and shout, "I told you so!" at the top of your lungs you should let me explain.

Kids always made fun of me because of my dyslexia, ADHD, and keen habit of getting kicked out of schools. I mean it's not my fault that the teachers took us to an airplane museum. How was I supposed to know that an airplane would grab my pre-algebra teacher, Mr. Buttchisk, by his belt and make him go upside down with his pants around his knees ten feet in the air where everybody could see? Including my English teacher, Ms. Gottschalk, who stalks him? I mean, likes him. I mean what kind of teacher wears underwear that says "Stud Muffin" on the back? I'm pretty sure Ms. Gottschalk actually drooled! I may be permanently scarred for life.

Lots of incidents like these got me labeled as a troublemaker. Not that I really cared.

One Wednesday after school, my friend Gina and I were shopping at the mall. Now, I'm the girly tomboy in the friendship and Gina is the girly girl, environmental freak. I wore the pants in the friendship and she wore the…. pants too. You see, even though Gina has dead legs and has to use crutches she definitely makes up for it in spirit. She also has super curly hair and a weird obsession with enchiladas. I have a better food obsession than she does though. Nutella.

Gina and I were at Hollister, (I like beach clothes 'cause I love the water) when I got a phone call from my mom.

"Hey mom!" I answered.

"Hi Abs!" she replied.

"Mom! Please don't call me that! It's embarrassing!" Cue mental face palm.

"How was school?" she asked me.

"Mom, you don't usually call me at three o'clock. What do you need to tell me?"

"Abs, when you get home we need to talk about your summer plans and…" she trailed off.

"And what?" I asked curiously.

"Your father," she whispered

"Why? I know he died in a car crash. What do we need to talk about him?" I said, intrigued.

"Well, he's not dead. That's what we need to talk about. Come home soon," she said tensely.

And then the line went dead.

* * *

"Hm, that's weird," I said to Gina who was still browsing through some racks of clothes. I shrugged lightly and stuffed the phone back into my pocket.

"What's weird?" she asked.

"You," I retorted jokingly.

"Ha-ha," she said sarcastically. "Now what's really bugging you?"

"I just got a phone call from my mom telling me to come home soon so we could talk about my summer plans and my dad. Then the line went dead," I explained.

Her face turned pale and she managed to get out, "Oh yeah, your mom is sending you to go to summer camp with me. But there's something you should know..."

But right when she was about to tell me what she was going to say, the school's biggest drama queen and resident cheerleader, Courtney, walked in. She always made regular students like me feel like misfits just because she was popular, wore tight skirts, and enough makeup to make Bigfoot look like a supermodel. She smiled a wicked smile and started walking toward us.

I looked over at Gina and I saw she had a look of urgency on her face.

"Let's go!" she said, pushing me out the door of the store and dragging me through the mall. I didn't even have enough time to ask her what had gotten her so worked up, but I figured it couldn't be good and that it had something do with Courtney. As I looked back, my face fell.

For whatever reason Gina wanted to get away from Courtney, it was too late; Courtney had spotted us.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Abby's POV_

My stomach started to churn as Courtney approached us. Her obviously bleached teeth revealed themselves in their full glory. Her smile looked more like she was constipated than happy to see us. She hobbled over to us, I guess she was trying to waltz (epic fail), and said "Hi guys! Funny seeing you here!" in her annoyingly high pitched voice that made me want to crawl under a rock and die.

"At a mall? Where almost everybody goes after school? It's a small world then!" I replied sarcastically.

"I know right!" she said enthusiastically.

She apparently didn't catch my sarcasm.

Shocker. Oh there it is again! I'm on a roll today!

Gina was trying to inconspicuously look around for an exit but Courtney noticed.

"What's the matter Gina? Scared of something?" Courtney sneered.

Gina ignored her and said, "Come on Abby, let's go!"

"Why?" I asked confused.

Normally I would have to drag Gina out of the mall after at least 10 more stores.

"Um, you're mom said we had to get going and I …still have that, um, Englisholgy paper due for school tomorrow!" she replied hurriedly.

Courtney came close enough so I could smell her perfume. It smelled like roses and donkey crap. She smiled evilly and said in a sinister voice, "Don't worry about your paper, Gina, you and Abby won't live long enough to finish it."

With that she morphed fangs, flaming hair, and a donkey leg. _A vampire, _I thought.

_They don't show that in Twilight. _

"Now come closer. No one can resist my beauty!" she hissed.

"Whoa, whoa! I don't swing that way!" I stated matter-a-factly.

"You fool!" she screamed.

_Yeah I'm the fool, _I thought.

Then, she lunged for me, but unfortunately for her, she tripped into a nearby pedestrian.

"Run, Abby, run!" Gina yelled.

"It's not me she wants, it's you!"

So Gina and I ran with Courtney at our heels.

While we were running, Gina started rummaging through her purse for something.

"Now is not the time for lipgloss Gina!" I yelled.

Only, she wasn't looking for lipgloss; she pulled out a shiny dagger.

"How the heck did you get that through security!?" I yelled.

"Just take it! And fight her with it!" she yelled back.

So naturally I took the dagger and confronted her.

"What are you, a vampire?" I asked her.  
"Ugh! Why does every half-blood think that! We are empousai, demigod! Now, die!"

"Um, okay!" I said and plunged the dagger into her furry leg.

She dissolved into crumbly dust and Gina grabbed my arm.

"We need to go! Like, right now!" She said, hauling me towards the exit.

After Gina pushed me into a cab and told the driver where to go and to hurry the #&%$ up she finally calmed down.

"Where are we going? I always knew Courtney was out for me but I didn't think like this? What are empousai?" I just kept rambling on and on.

"Just hold on! We're going to camp!" she said like I would understand what she meant.

"What camp?" I asked curiously.

"Just wait until we get there!

Then to the cabbie she said "Stop right here!"

"Are you sure miss? There's nothing out here." He asked.

We gave him a ten dollar tip and he shut up.

Right before he left, Gina had a very Madagascar-ish moment and said, "You didn't see anything" in a creepy voice.

The cabbie zoomed off faster than me when I hear we're going to the beach.

Gina ushered me up a hill and led me through a gate that read "Camp Half-Blood".

She took me past a giant Christmas tree and into a big house painted blue.

In the house she introduced a man in a wheelchair named Chiron, which I found kinda weird.

"Hello child. I hope you arrived here safely." He said kindly, in a kinda Santa Claus-y voice.

"It could've been better." I mumbled under my breath.

"Well, you've arrived in one-piece and that's all that matters for now." He replied.

"What am I doing here?" I asked.

"Child, have you ever heard about the Greek gods?" he asked in a kind tone.

"Yeah, I learned all about them in school. What do they have to do with it?" I said impatiently.

"The Greek gods and goddesses are very much alive and you are a demigod. Do you know what that is?"

"Yeah, half mortal and half….god?" I asked incredulously.

"That is right. I predict you will be claimed tonight at the campfire." He said.

He started to rise out of the wheelchair and in a few seconds he had the body of a horse.

"#*($^*#%^ %&$(*&$Y#(*&!" I swore. My mom says I swear like a sailor. I tell her it's one of my special talents.

"You're, you're a horse!" I exclaimed.

"A centaur, child." He corrected.

"Right."

"Let's give you the tour and introduce you to some of the campers!" he said in that teacher-like voice.

"Okay."

As Chiron was blabbing on and on about the cabins and their patrons, I slammed into something hard and fell on the ground. When my vision cleared, I saw a tall, black haired boy looking at me in shock.

_Great. The first person I meet at this camp is a complete weirdo. _I thought. Then a thought occurred to me.

_Percy's POV_

I woke up to the sound of the fountain in my cabin trickling. Realizing something I sat up quickly and in doing that I smacked my head on the upper bunk. I made a very quick trip to the bathroom while I cursed in Ancient Greek. I then got in the shower and as I let the cool water refresh my skin I got distracted and started thinking about Annabeth.

I still remembered the time she kissed me at Mt. St. Helens and the one last summer. After we had defeated Kronos and Rachael became the Oracle I started to tell Annabeth why I had turned down the offer to become immortal. That's when she kissed me, the campers threw us into the canoe lake, and we kissed underwater in a bubble I had created. Before we kissed she said I'm never going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain". She was right. It's still kinda awkward between us and when Chiron announced that we were gonna have a dance that's when I started to freak out. I wanted to tell her I loved her but, I didn't have the courage and I certainly wasn't going to ask the Aphrodite cabin to help me. They'd make me dress up or worse.

After realizing that the water was starting to get cold I got out feeling stupid. After I got changed started walking in the strawberry fields after visiting Jason in the infirmary. He thought that since we both are children of the Big Three that we should be good at archery and that we should practice together. Boy was he wrong. I have a cut the size of Long Island on my arm and let's just say that Jason might not be able to go all Superman anytime soon. So, I was looking for Annabeth when a small but strong force bumped into me. I looked down and saw that I had knocked a new camper down to the floor. When, she opened her eyes I felt like I was looking in the mirror. _Crap. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thanks to my beta-reader Amelia Letter for beta-ing. She wrote the stuff in bold. Enjoy and you can read my excuse for not updating at the bottom. Read and review! :)**_

_Percy's POV_

I must have been staring at the new girl in horror because after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Chiron spoke up.

"Abby, this is Percy Jackson, one of the senior campers here. He's a son of Poseidon."

At the mention of Poseidon, Abby perked up. "Poseidon is like the coolest god ever!" she exclaimed.

_Well we can rule out Athena for sure. _The thing that kind of bothered me was that she looked almost exactly like me. Chiron interrupted our staring match and introduced the girl to me.

"Percy, this is Abby. She's a new camper. In fact, she just arrived about an hour ago." I took in her splattered and ripped clothes_. Maybe it's some kind of fashion statement? Girls._

"Monster attack," Chiron supplied. _Oh, right._

"A girl from my school turned into a hybrid vampire–donkey–cheerleader thing. I stabbed her right in the arm," she said as if it was the most natural thing to say.

"Percy, would you please show Abby around camp?" asked Chiron.

"Chiron, you know I'm not good with kids!" I said peevishly. "Last time, one of them bit me!"

"He was ten years old, Percy," he said amused.

Abby snorted and it looked like she was having trouble keeping herself together from falling on the floor laughing. I glared at her and, to my surprise; she glared right back, stubbornly. _Athena is now a possibility._

"Fine," I grumbled. Chiron nodded, pleased at his victory. "C'mon Abby," I said as I started towards Cabin 1.

"That's the Zeus Cabin over there. He's king of the gods, likes reality TV, and is a ginormous pain in the butt." Thunder rumbled overhead. _Annabeth's the one who's good at tours. She knows how not to get electrocuted by angry Jersey Shore fans._ "The only campers in there are Thalia and Jason. Well, Jason's a son of Jupiter, but same thing. As for Thalia, she's a Hunter, so you might not see her around much, but you will see Jason around," I added.

We stopped in front of the slim, ivory cabin right next to Zeus'. "That's Hera's cabin," I said with the taste of possum in my mouth. Don't ask; it's a long story.

We finally moved on to the best cabin of all, Cabin 3. "This is Cabin 3; Poseidon," I said proudly. The only thing she could say was, "Wow."

Before I could finish showing Abby around, the conch horn sounded. "It's time for dinner. You'll sit at the head table with Chiron and Mr. D," I said faking enthusiasm.

"The wine dude?" she asked.

I remembered when I called Mr. D "the wine dude." And then I went on a life-threatening quest. Good times. I felt proud of myself as I led her to her table. _She didn't even bite me once!_ I thought gleefully. A few people looked at me weirdly. I made a face that would make people think I was high or I had just gotten electrocuted.

Abby shot me a weird look and said uncertainly, "Thanks for the tour, Percy."

"Sure," I replied as I started walking away. Unfortunately, at that moment, I walked into the Athena table, slipped on the floor, and landed face first into Malcolm's pizza.

Annabeth took one look at me and smirked. "Nice one Seaweed Brain. Very graceful."

All at once, the whole pavilion started laughing at me. Leo was the worst. He was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach, and yelling, "Classic, classic!" _At least I found Annabeth. _

_**I rolled my eyes and grabbed a napkin to wipe the pizza toppings stuck to my face.**_

_"**Ha ha, I know, so hilarious," I said sarcastically.**_

_"**It definitely is from where I'm sitting," Annabeth replied smartly.**_

_"**Hey watch out, Wise Girl, or I'll kick your butt in sword practice," I warned playfully.**_

_"**Uh-huh, I bet you-" **_

_**Suddenly, Annabeth's gaze switched to Abby, who was standing behind me. At first, Annabeth seemed curious and questioning, but then her face contorted into a look of shock. **_

_**Confused, I turned around to see what Annabeth was staring at. The moment my gaze landed on Abby, my eyes widened in surprise. **_

_**There was no way. **_

**AN: Alright everyone thanks again for reading. Sorry for being a troll but, I do have an excuse: I've been working on Honors and school. Plus, I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter so I didn't have very much motivation. Sorry, more reviews = motivation and updates. I've got a oneshot coming soon, so watch out for that. Review my lovelies! **


End file.
